


Taco Bell and consent

by Oso_chromosome



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oso_chromosome/pseuds/Oso_chromosome
Summary: The reader goes to the 21 pilots concert and meets Josh dun. after the concert they meet at Taco Bell and things get spicy. Josh finds himself falling for the reader but he doesn't know what's coming to him.





	1. Chapter one, of which your mum surprised you with a ticket to the concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll prolly have no words

M/n pov

The phone rang twice before she picked it up.

"Hey mom" I greeted my mother.  
"Hey M/n, whatcha doin?"  
"MOM IM GAY" I suddenly screamed so hard my neighbors could probably hear me through their moans and squeaking bed springs.  
"JESUS M/N ITS NINE IN THE FUCKING NIGHT. Oh and I knew"  
"What?"  
"Sweetie it was obvious. Lesbihonest, no straight boy would walk around San Jose with jorts slightly too tight, a pink button up and a flower crown" 

It was true, I am a pretty feminine boy, but I draw on myself a lot and they're pretty sick drawings.  
"Hey ya know that band? Twenty one airplanes n shizzle?" Her voice was scratchy but you could get a pretty good idea of what she was saying.

"OMG YASSS THEY SLAY" I whisper-yelled. 

"Good cause you're going to one in a week" she stated like it was a punishment.  
This was too good. Too good to be true. There had to be a catch.  
"Under one condition" There it is!  
"You have to bring Gracie. You can't just leave her home with a baby sitter this time"  
Gracie was my two year old sister. Half sister. She lives at my house because my mom is too lazy to take care of her. I couldn't blame her though, she runs around the apartment a lot, roars, paints and other cool things that toddlers do. When she runs all she says is "GRACIE GRACIE GRACIE GRACIE" over and over again like a Pokémon. She's such an angel that I'm glad my mom didn't get an abortion.  
"Yes yes I'll do anything to get to the concert"  
"Cool because I accidentally got the special ticket that says that you can go meet them" she again, acted like it was a punishment.  
I squealed in excitement jumped in a circle, until I realized that Gracie was pulling on my sweatpants asking me what's wrong. Well it wasn't" what's wrong M/n" 

but more like

"whata wong M/n? Whata wong?"  
"Oh, nothing, baby girl. Go climb in your bed, I'll meet you in a minute" she whispered the toddler version of "okay" and climbed up the stairs with the teddy bear named jack that used to be mine as a kid.  
"Listen ma, I gotta put Gracie to sleep, so I'll need to end this conversation with you"  
"You're such a cute older brother! I'll send you the link, now go to bed. Love ya, bye"  
I immediately turned off my phone and skipped up the stairs, ready to pet my sisters hair until we both drifted off to sleep.  
"M/n? Why were ya dancing in a circle?"  
"I'll tell you about it when we wake up, sweetie"  
"Okay"


	2. Chapter two, of which you tell your real father that you're going to the concert, and he flips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you will say is holy shizzles

I woke up with the morning light hitting my face at the angle that would make you assume that it's around eight in the morning. Gracie was sleeping on the pillow, not in my arms, but her head was still in my hand. She was staring at me with her big puppy dog eyes, and her lips flattened together.

"Hey, Gracie" my scratchy morning voice trying to whisper.

"HI M/N!" Her mouth turning into a cute smile that showed her tiny, sharp toddler teeth.

"M/n?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were ya thumping and gancing in a circle?" Her baby accent followed wherever she went. 

"Well, baby girl..."

"Tell me, M/n! Tell me!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"TELL MEeEEeEEE"

"You know that guy named Tyler who sings and his friend named Josh?"

"Ya?"

"Mom got us tickets to go to one of their shows!"

"Weally?! When?"

"In two days!" 

"Ahhhhhhahahahahaha!" She sprang out of bed and started sprinting around the apartment.  
My phone buzzed.  
"Hey, dad!"  
"Hey, M/n! What's up?"  
I told him that I was going to the concert, and how my mom accidentally bought me the special ones that allowed me to give Tyler and Josh a nice firm handshake.

"Holy shizzles! You're really going?!" He sounded more proud than when I came out to him as gay.  
"Yeah, it's pretty crazy..." just then I heard a crash and a giggle.   
"I gotta go now, Gracie's getting into some trouble. I'll call you later" and hung up and checked the time. Huh. 8:30


	3. Chapter three, in which you question what you're going to wear a week prior and the concert is one hour away and is in a shitty place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The concert is where?!"

I was pacing around my room, which had so much blue on it you would take one sneak peak and run away because you would think that it was filled with water. That was the intention, since Gracie would always run in, jump four times, and repeatedly scream. At me until I woke up, "This room is so dry! This room is so dry! Where's the water? Where's the water?" That reminds me of addict with a pen.

"Josh said that he like it when people dress nice", a blonde lock of hair stuck through my loosely closed door. 

"Hmm?" My morning voice croaked.

"Joshua William Dun said that he likes t when people dress nice, like they're going to a birthday party!", where did she get all this info? I swear I made a miracle child out of her.

"I know, but I- 

INCOMING CALL

"Oh, hey mom-" 

"HI MOMMY HI MOMMY HI MOMMY"

"Hey, sweet babies! So I was being a little stupid on the night I bought those tickets, and now that I look at them, it looks like the concert is in *ahem* San Francisco..."

There was an awkward silence, and then

"The concert is where?!" I jolted with fear and guilt, mostly fear.

"M/n, I know that Aiden was a terrible person, but you have to expect the best things in life can happen on the worst days" my mom tried to help me but I just can't get over it. We said our goodbyes and i cried silently right then and there, soon followed by Gracie hugging me for an hour.

 

ooo0OOOoo9o* WHO THE FUCK IS AIDEN


End file.
